


Summer Plans

by alexpenkala



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cowgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpenkala/pseuds/alexpenkala
Summary: Web wants to know Lieb's summer plans and he ends up in a fight with Lieb. Lieb and Web have crushes on each other but both are oblivious. It takes a summer away from each other to realize their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/gifts), [gendryw4ters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/gifts).



Web and Lieb have always had a back and forth relationship. They bicker about everything including the weather. At this moment they were arguing over text about whose summer plans were more interesting. Web was going to Santa Monica to go shark watching for his marine biology minor. Lieb was being evasive about what his plans were as per usual.

_ Web: What're your plans for the summer? _

_ Lieb: None of your damn business _

_ Web: But you already know about mine. Your summer cannot be that boring. _

_ Lieb: You cannot keep your mouth shut and still no. _

After that last reply Web sighed loudly and turned his phone off. Lieb was never one to make things easy not even texting. Ever since they had met freshman year of college their friendship was always full of arguments and spats. He turned his attention to his study material for finals. Two finals were standing in the way of him and his flight to Santa Monica. As if on cue the front door his shared apartment flew open with a loud bang. The boisterous voices of George Luz, Joe Toye, and Bill Guarnere.

     “Grant, Web get down here you have to hear about this party happening tomorrow,” Luz yelled at an ungodly level from the living room.

        His sudden announcement startled Web and he lost his concentration. He decided to see what was happening with the party. While he hated college parties he usually went with Grant, Tab and Pat. He got up from his desk chair and rearranged his notes so he would know where he is for next time. Grant walked down the hallway in front of him to welcome their unannounced guests. Their loud laughing and accents carried into the hall.  They had taken over the couch and as usual raided the fridge. Nothing stopped them when they came over to any of their friend's apartment from raiding fridges and stealing the best seats. Grant must have left the door unlocked when he went for coffee this morning.        As soon as Luz saw them he launched into a long speech about the party, “I don’t care if you two don’t want to go Saturday I am dragging you there. We are hosting it at our apartment. The party is going to have a lot of alcohol and lots of bad life decisions.”

           Joe laughed at his boyfriend’s exuberant speech about bad life choices. Web knew all about their relationship since he saw their drunken makeout session that led to their relationship. The whole college probably knew of their relationship by now with George’s endless declarations of love. Grant’s shoulders shook in silent laughter at Webs disappointed look. Parties with this group always ended up in drunken make outs, questionable decisions, and on occasion new relationships.

     “Fine we will go but don't expect too much alcohol consumption I have a flight the next day.” Web decided to just agree to the party so he did not get nagged by Luz for the rest of the week.

     Luz made an excited noise and the other three grinned at his statement. They knew Luz could persuade anyone. Instead of leaving they stayed and turned on Netflix. Web decided to take a small break from studying and just relax for a few minutes. It was a little out of character for him but after last years finals landed him a trip to the ER he decided to go with dealing with his loud and rambunctious friends.

Bill had found an action movie to watch and Luz, as always, had already seen the movie and was quoting lines from it. Joe, who’s lap was full of Luz, kept shushing him while Bill and Chuck tried not to laugh too loud. Web look at them and wondered how he ended up being roped into hosting an impromptu get together.

They left after a few hours to go spread the word about the party and as Bill said going to bother Babe. That was a sign he should go back to studying and ignoring the messages from Liebgott that sat unread on his phone. He did not know what to think of quick subject changes and avoidance of summer. Web knew he would not see him until the next year so why was Lieb being evasive.

“Chuck, I need to ask you something. I need you to swear not to tell.” Web asked him. His friends were basically a gossip circle and if the word got out he had a crush on the prickly Lieb he would never hear the end of it.

Chuck’s eyebrow arched in a silent question, “Sure what is the matter. It is Lieb again did you two have another spat.”

He answered with a tired sigh knowing that Chuck would guess his problems already, “Yes it is. I figured out I have a crush on him and I think he argues with me just because it riles me up. Also, he is being evasive about his summer plans I just wanted to try making polite conversations but he is being evasive.”

Chuck had a knowing smile on his face which meant he was one step ahead of Web, “ Web everyone knows you have feelings for him. The fighting and sexual tension every time you two are together are enough that even a random stranger would know you had a thing for him. And yes he does love to rile you up for the fun of it.”

Web sighed in defeat at the thought that everyone knew about his feelings for Lieb. Since they both had problems properly expressing emotions like normal human beings the relation would alway have an air of tension. He really was inept at expressing his feelings and Lieb was tactically ignoring them.  Chuck was better at the whole relationship thing than he was. He remembers when Chuck and Tab had got together a few years ago at another of Luz’s parties.

Web let out a long sigh and walked back to his room to review for his British literature exam. His professor loved to torture them with essay exams and the final would be all essays. Just as he was trying to get some actual studying done before another one of his friends walked in unannounced. His phone vibrated from where he had put it on his bed trying to avoid talking to Lieb.  He picked it up and saw he had multiple messages from the very person he was trying to avoid. He only looked at the last one

_            Lieb: Are you going to the party this weekend _  
_           Web: Yes _  
_          Lieb: good it will be fun. Good luck with finals and try not to have a repeat of last year. _  
_         Web: Whatever _  
_        Lieb: How is that essay final going _  
_       Web: Killing me _  
_      Lieb: So dramatic _  
_     Web: How is your calc final going _  
_    Lieb: not bad _ __

__

He groaned in frustration as Lieb kept texting when he had to study. As much as he enjoyed not fighting this final was determined to kill him.Lieb always had to get a jab in about his trip to the ER last year when he overworked himself studying. He chose to ignore that and enjoy the fact they were not fighting.

       The rest of the was spent cramming and getting his things together for the summer. Today was the day of the party and he was a little nervous. He and Lieb had not spoken since the beginning of the week. He needed to get his feeling off his chest but he could not express what he wanted very well. Chuck and Tab were waiting in the living room for him to get ready. Web looked through his closet trying to find something to wear. He ended up choosing some tight jeans and a navy button up. When he walked into the living room Chuck and Tab had their arms around each other cuddling while watching a video on Tab’s phone. They were the picture of domestic bliss and he hated to interrupt them. They saw him and untangled themselves to get out the door.

Walking to the party he became a third wheel to the couple as the held hand and made gooey eyes at each other. With most of his friends having boyfriends, he was a perpetual third wheel until he got his shit together. His musing on his disastrous dating life was put on hold as they reached the party. The door swung open and revealed the excited face of Luz who was drunkenly clinging to his boyfriend.

Web walked into the front which was full of people milling about. Babe shoved a beer can at him and went back to the kitchen where Gene was. Web stood there rooted to the same spot and look around awkwardly. He looked up when someone called his name he recognized the voice as Lieb. We tried not to stare at how good Lieb looked in his tight jeans and a loose shirt. Now was not the time to start blushing since he knew Lieb would notice. Lieb had a smirk on his face that meant he knew exactly what he looked like.

        “ Hey, Web how how were finals?” Lieb joked with him. Web rolled his eyes at his remark.

       “ I did not end up in the ER and I did fine if you were wondering.” Web quipped. The jokes about last year's incident were getting old especially coming from him.

       “ Christ, calm down. I was not bringing that up everyone knows you get testy when that is mention.” Joe snapped at him.

       “Sorry I did not mean to bite your head off I just do not think I did well enough on finals this semester.” Web admitted his fears to him.

Lieb reached out and gave him a one sided hug of sorts, “You did fine. You are one of the smartest people I know and you study way more than you should have.”

Lieb nudged him with shoulder and walked off to talk with Grant and Tab. This was going to be a long night if this kept up. He thought he might be flirting with him but with Lieb he could never tell. He found Jackson and Hoob and stuck to them for the rest of the night. He kept his beer drinking to two cans as to not ended up like the rest of his friends.

By the end of the night, most his friends were in varying states of drunkenness and even some in compromising positions. Chuck had a lap full of Tab and they were making out. Luz and Toye had disappeared a while ago up stairs. Roe was holding up a very drunk Babe as he pressed kisses all over his face. Shifty had finally managed to get past all of Christenson’s walls and they were talking quietly and cuddling. Malarkey, Penkala, and Skip were on the couch across from him and were intertwined with each other.

Web was trying not to be awkward about the sudden influx of people making when he felt someone bump into him. When he turned around he saw it was Lieb with a smirk on his face. He must have picked up on Web’s awkwardness and slung an arm over his shoulder to make it worse.

“Lieb will you ever tell me what you are doing this summer. It cannot be that embarrassing or terrible. It’s not like I am going to tell anyone or start an argument.” Web asked him. Web had started a number of the arguments between them but now he just wanted to talk with him. There had been a rare few times they had actually talked without an issue and he wanted that again. He wanted to talk to Lieb and maybe just maybe get the chance to tell him how he felt for him.

“Web I am not going to tell you at all. I need the summer away from everything and I will not tell anyone so drop it. There are somethings I need to work out and the privacy is needed. I do not understand why it is so important to you especially since we won’t be anywhere near each other.” Lieb snapped at him. Web could see his walls going back up and he decided to leave. 

“Okay have a great summer. Maybe we can talk over the summer and when we get back. I need to tell you something important but I can see this is not the right time.” Web told him and walked away without seeing what he had to say. He tried to keep his head up and not let it effect hi,

He heard Lieb calling his name but never looked back. His heart broke a bit not knowing what to say to this development in their relationship. Chuck and Tab were walking back and saw him close to tears. Chuck gave him a hug and Tab just walked with them not breaking the silence. Web got to the apartment and went up to his room. He packed the rest of his things in silence then went to bed. The flight was early in the morning so he got up at an ungodly hour. The ride to the airport was quite as Grant did not ask what was wrong. He knew something was up but Web was happy he did not broach the subject.

Web said goodbye to Grant and promised to call after he landed. Web turned on his phone and saw he had two missed calls from Lieb then some texts from Luz, Hoob, and Shifty. He answered the texts from his friends and ignored the calls.

_ Shifty: I cannot believe I finally got together with Chris _

_ Web: Congrats. I knew you two would get together Chris never stops talking about you. _

_ Shifty: Thanks. I am very happy right now. _

Web smiled at the texts happy for the fact two of his good friends finally realized they liked each other. The call for his plane boarding sounded over the intercom and he got his backpack from the chair next to him. On the plane, he opened up his notebook and wrote mostly about his conflicting feelings about Lieb. He knew when he had crossed a line and this was one instance he did. But he would try to get things back to where they were okay with him and share his feelings.

The time passed quickly with all his thoughts swirling about and the plane landed in California. He was happy to breathe in the salt air and could not wait to get back on the boat. He took a taxi to the hotel where he would be staying. He met some of the others he would be working with and then went up to his room.

He texted Grant that he arrived safely and checked the rest of notifications. Luz had sent some cheesy and cute snaps of him and Toye. Christenson was gushing over Shifty and his baking. He loved that his friends were happy and in relationships but he wanted that too with Lieb. He would worry about it when summer ended.

The summer passed quickly and he had the time of his life. There were so many sharks and creatures to see in the water. He had not heard anything from Lieb but he realized they both needed some time. He spent the days' shark watching and meeting new people. When the summer was half over Lieb finally broke the silence:

_  Lieb _ : I am so sorry for snapping at you and if you still want to talk when the summer is over  I need to tell you something as well.

_ Lieb:  _ Here are some hints to where I am at.

 

_ Web: I still want to talk with you and I always will. _

_ Those cows are very adorable and that must mean you are on a farm. _

_ Lieb: I am and it has been a good summer.   _

_ When we talk I will explain why I am there. I have not really talked to anyone. _

_ Web: Okay. I am happy for you and my summer has been good as well. _

_ _

_ Lieb: I knew you would be happy in Cali. I miss it there maybe we could go together next summer. I have to go do some work. _

_ Web: I like that idea a lot. Stay safe and I will see you later. _

They texted back and forth when there was time. Lieb seemed to let his walls down and there not too many serious arguments between them. Web was ecstatic about this and hoped this would be how the meeting at the end of the summer would be. Even his friends noticed this and when it came time to board the plane back to New York he was full of nervous energy.

The plane ride was long and he wrote a lot in his journal about the sea creatures he saw, the friends he made, and about Lieb. The plane landed and he went to look for his luggage. He saw Grant and Tab waving at him from the seats near the baggage claim. There was a vaguely familiar person next to him and he saw it was Lieb.  _ Holy crap,  _ he had got more muscular and tan over the summer. Web hoped he had not noticed him checking his body out and the blushing going on. Lieb had a knowing smile on his face and Web knew he was screwed. Of course he noticed and god was he even hotter than before. Web was even deeper in a hole than before the summer.

“Hey Web. I thought I would surprise you and if you want to get coffee. We could talk there too.” Lieb greeted him and he could read the nervousness coming off of him. 

“ Sure and I would really like to talk as well. There is a lot of things I need to tell you.” Web told him.

Grant and Tab walked behind them as they just took in being in each other’s space again. Web was sneaking glances at him and he saw Lieb checking him out as well. So there was hope Lieb was into him as well. Grant and Tab dropped them off at a local coffee shop and promised to pick them up. Web saw the couple share a knowing look which meant they were in on the whole thing.

“Have fun you two and don’t get into any trouble,” Tab told them as they got out at the coffee shop.

“I’ll leave the trouble up to you since you got the apartment to yourself.” Lieb quipped and smirked at the two.

Lieb and Web went into the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. Lieb led them to the back of the place to a secluded table. He pulled out the chair for Web in which he sat down. Lieb then went straight into the talk and did not bullshit.

“The reason I did not tell you or anyone I was going work on a farm was because I needed the time alone to make some decisions. There has been a lot a of money problems in my family and I almost had to drop out of college. The farm work helped a lot and the man who owns the place recommend me to a job here that makes a lot. I like to keep my personal life private especial things like this and I should not have snapped at you. You just wanted to talk and I was a dick. The thing I need to tell you is I really like you and want to date you.” Lieb told him.

Web looked at him in shock and his mouth hanging open. He could not formulate any sentences so he reached over and kissed him. Lieb did not pull back and kissed him back. They separated and they both were grinning. He reached across the table to take his hand in his and intertwine their fingers. He could now openly check out his new boyfriend and how much more muscle he had got. Lieb had looked very amazing before but now he had managed to get even better looking.

They sat and talked about their summers. They exchanged stories and promises to communicate better. It was better than he could have ever imagined and now he was so happy. Lieb was happy as well smiling and laughing at Web. This summer had helped them get where they were and Web could not be happier

  
  



	2. Lieb's Summer

       Lieb sat at the airport looking at his phone and hoping that Web would contact him. He knew he had messed up especially when Web told him he had something important to tell him. Web had never looked that devastated after one of their arguments which meant he had fucked up big time. That revelation came along with a lengthy text from Grant saying that Web had been subdued and not himself before his flight two days ago. Grant had chewed him out and told him to fix it.  
His life was going to hell and he felt powerless to stop it. He might have to drop out of college because of lack  
of money since he sends most of his job money to his family. He is the first in his family to go to college and he is determined to finish. This strain had made him even more combative and snarky. His relationship with Web had gotten even more strained as a result. Web was important to him not just as a friend but as something more. He knew he loved Web and hoped that when college starts again he can make things right.

       The boarding for his flight was ready and he shouldered his backpack. The plane would take him to rural West Virginia and to Dick Winter’s farm where he would work all summer. This job would take the strain off his family. He would do anything for his family to make sure they were okay. His family meant the world to him and he loved them a lot.  
The plane ride was short and he managed to read the new justice league comic book. It was a surprise he even managed to finish it with his thoughts straying back to Web and their big fight. The summer was going to be long as hell if he could not get this out of his mind and maybe actually text Web. For now he was going to avoid that confrontation till later. The call for getting off the plane sounded and he got off the plane. He would let Web have the summer to himself and then he would talk to him. They both needed to get their crap together before even attempting a relationship.  
He got off the plane and went to baggage claim to find his luggage amid the chaos. There was man waiting for him with a sign that his name. This must be Lipton one of WInter’s neighbors who had volunteered to pick him up from the airport. He led Lieb to his car and they were off to the farm.

      “As you probably already guessed I am Lip. Winters wants me to give you a tour of the farm when we get there. Then the next day you need to be up by 5:00 am to help with the cows.”  
      “Okay and I am still staying at the guest house in the back right?” Lieb asked him.  
      “Yes you are and it has no kitchen so you will eat at the main house with the other farm hands.”  
      Lieb nodded and looked out the window at the lush scenery and the rolling hills. He was excited for the change of scenery and for the fact he had the whole summer to think about his future. With so much uncertainty he could not concentrate on what he needed to. He pushed those thoughts aside and tried to only think of what he needed to do on the farm. They pulled up to a house built in the middle of a field. On the porch are two men sitting on a porch swing. Lip told him that was Mr. Winters and his husband/business partner, Nixon.  
Lieb and Lip walked up to them where Lip introduced him. Winters was extremely happy to get more help for the farm and Nixon was indifferent on the matter. He told Lip to introduce Lieb to all the other farm hands. Lip walked him to the guest house where he dropped his bags off and set his things down. After he was introduced to Speirs, Lip’s husband, who took care of all the horse taken in. He was then introduced to Skinny, Alley, and Smokey who were also college students working for the summer. They were bunking in the other room in the quest house and would be heading back the same time as him.  
       Lieb was not sure how he would get along with the other guys but he was sure it would be an interesting summer. As his friends always told him you are a drama queen who argues to much. Alley worked with chickens mostly. Skinny worked with Speirs and the horses. Smokey would be working with him with the cows. Lip gathered him and the rest of the boy to go on the tour and putting them to work.  
      Alley and Skinny went off to do their chores. While Lieb went with Smokey and Lip to check out the cows. Lieb saw all sorts of cows even those fluffy ones that kept making the news. He even took pictures of the fluffy ones for Web since he seemed to always have pictures of them on his phone.  
Skinny looked at him funny as he took the pictures, “Why are you taking pictures of the cows?”  
    Lieb told him, “ One of my friends, Webster, loves fluffy cows and sharks so he would love to see these cows.”  
   Skinny laughed at his response, “ Your friend sounds interesting and kinda weird.”  
   Lieb smiled at Skinny’s description of Web and at Alley’s confused face. He could tell he would get along with them well especially Skinny. Smokey just smiled at all the commotion. Skinny later informed him that Smokey liked all the gossip and drama. This summer was going to be interesting.  
The first day was a walking disaster and he was clueless on how to work anything, But by the end of the week he had got the hang of working with the cows who were a handful especially the fluffy ones. Lieb had a bunch of babies that Winters had rescued from an auction following him around like he was their mama. Speirs found it highly amusing and decided to tell Nixon who gave him a bunch of crap about it.  
Ah the joys of working on Winter’s Farm. He got shit from Nixon about baby cows and Speirs tried to scare the crap out of him a lot. Winters and Lip just looked at their husbands with fond looks. This place was really something else and he was beginning to love it a lot. It gave him a lot of time to think about college and Web. He decided to give college another chance since he had a year left and to talk to Web.  
Lieb was having a really good summer and was actually enjoying the farm work. The people here were so friendly and really dedicated to what they did. He decided that he should contact Web and apologize. Grant and Christenson had told him to suck it up and text him before they and their boyfriends intervened. He pulled out his phone and decided to text Web hoping he would respond.

 _Lieb: I am so sorry for snapping at you and if you still want to talk when the summer is over I need to tell you something as well._  
 _Lieb: Here_ is _some hints to where I am at._

_Web: I still want to talk with you and I always will._   
_Those cows are very adorable and that must mean you are on a farm._   
_Lieb: I am and it has been a good summer._   
_When we talk I will explain why I am there. I have not really talked to anyone about what I am doing._   
_Web: Okay. I am happy for you and my summer has been good as well._

_Lieb: I knew you would be happy in Cali. I miss it there maybe we could go together next summer. I have to go do some work._  
 _Web: I like that idea a lot. Stay safe and I will see you later._  
        Lieb had a wide smile on his face after receiving texts from Web. It would be okay between them and he cannot wait to see Web when he got back. Web got back two weeks after he does so maybe he could surprise him at the airport. He texted Grant to see if he make his plan work _._  
 _Lieb: I need to go to the airport with you and Tab to pick up_ Web _._  
 _Grant: So you are actually going to talk to him about your feelings._  
 _Lieb: Yes I am and I want to surprise him._  
 _Grant: Tab says it is a great idea and he should have thought of it himself._  
 _Lieb: Very funny. I hope he will talk to me._  
 _Grant: Trust the both of us he will. Just try not to be a drama queen when it happens._  
 _Lieb: I will be on my best behavior I promise. This is not something I want to mess up._  
          Web was and always will be an important part of Joe’s life. He can remember all the funny joke and playful arguments the two of them had had. Web would end up laughing at his expressions after they had an argument and he would fake getting offended. Lieb also loved to give Web endless crap about his overly complicated coffee order.  
He had a month to figure out what to say to him and how he would tell him about his feelings. He also knew that Web would blush and get flustered when he saw how good he looked from working on the farm. That thought made him laugh cause Web would be a mess. His thoughts about Web were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder and Skinny appearing.  
     “Hey we are needed to help with getting the cows in before the storm hits.” Skinny told him from the doorway.  
       Lieb put his boots on and followed Skinny out to the pasture. Already working there were Speirs, Alley, and Smokey. The cows were panicking because of the incoming storm that had turned the sky grey. They herded the cows with great difficulty and finally got them to the cow barn. By the end of the ordeal he was covered in mud, and soaked through since the rain had started falling. Winters, who was getting the horses in, told them to all meet them in the main house for hot coffee and food. The group walked as fast as they could to the main house with Speirs leading the way. Nixon was waiting with coffee that was probably spiked with vat 69.  
        He ended up squished between Alley and Smokey on the couch with Skinny squished against him while big plates of food were shoved at them. Lip had come over with his husband and prepared food for them. Speirs was being unusually affection towards his husband. Lieb had figured out from day one that Speirs only really showed affection and any sort of emotions towards. There was lots of laughter and storytelling as they waited the storm out. Speirs even cracked a joke which startled everyone there.  
    The storm passed and they all headed their separate ways. The boy head back to the guest house. Where they went into their separate spaces to recover from the strenuous work. The connection on his phone was decent and he saw a missed snapchat from Web and some texts from Christenson. He opened the snap from Web and he smiled. It was of Web on the beach with a shark book and the second was him at an aquarium staring at some sharks. Next were the texts from Christenson and Shifty.  
 _Christenson: Hey you, I heard from Grant about your plan. I think it is great since I have thought you two need to shit together._  
 _Christenson: Also Shifty says hello and he is tired of your soap opera with_ Web _. He also says you two would be an adorable couple._  
 _Lieb: Christ is the is the gossip circle everyone knows everything around here. I want to be in a relationship Web so Shifty is right._ Also _there is no soap opera between the two of us._  
 _Christenson/Shifty: This is Shifty and yes there is a soap opera between the two of you. Everyone_ know _it and we have suffered from_ you _arguments. Just make it right between the two of you I hate to read Web’s mopey texts and so does Chris._  
 _Lieb: I am going to be back in three weeks so I will get it right with him I promise. I am happy to surprise him._  
 _Christenson/Shifty: I am so happy that you are getting your shit together and so is Shifty. There is too much drama around here._  
     Lieb groaned after he set down his phone. His friends were a goddamn gossip circle they were always getting in other people’s business and setting people up with relationships. But he loved them for it since they got his head out of his ass for him. He could not wait to see them even if they were a little salty that they did not know where he was.  
Smokey peered out of his room and looked at him funny. He had privy to many of Lieb’s outbursts this summer and knew about his relationship drama.  
    “What happened now with the crush drama. You seemed to have worked it out.” Smokey asked him.  
     “ There is no drama my friend and his boyfriend are making sure I go through with my plan of meeting him at the airport. I have no plan of skipping out on it at all.”  
    “That is an excellent plan since you seem to really like this guy. Something good will have come out of this summer. You best text me though on how it went because I need to know all the details.” Smokey told him  
         Lieb laughed at Smokey because as he had learned over the summer man loved the gossip and relationship drama. He was going to miss them and their friendship. The cows he might even miss they were not that bad.The last three weeks passed quickly since they had a lot new cows and calfs. Lieb spent his last week taking care of the baby calfs. He spent his mornings feeding one who had been rejected by its mother. He became attached to the little guy and even got to name it. Lip promised to update him on the cow. Lieb took a bunch of pics for Web cause he knew Web would go crazy.  
The last day was spent saying goodbye and thanking Winters for the opportunity to work here. Now it was time to go home and fix the shit he had fucked up badly. He was driven to the airport by Lip and Speirs which was very very awkward and full of silence. They said goodbye to him and he was off to New York.  
When he arrived at the airport he was greeted by the peanut gallery with a sign consisting of Grant, Tab, Shifty, and Christenson. Tagging along was Toye, Luz, Bill, Babe, and Roe. Christ his whole friend group showed up. They all dragged him to a restaurant close to the airport to catch up on what they missed.  
     “So the burning question we all have is where did you go all summer you were so secretive.” Tab asked right as Grant was about to say something.  
      “Well I was working on a farm in West Virginia and I did not say anything cause I needed some space for the summer.” Lieb told him.  
    Grant arched an eyebrow at him, “ That is not what I thought you would say but never the less I hope it was good for you”  
     “ It was and I can show you all some pictures if you want.” Lieb told his group of friends.  
      Shifty looked very excited at the mention of pictures, “ I would love to see the pictures!”  
Lieb pulled out his phone and showed them all of the ones he had. Shifty and Tab got really excited at the picture of the baby cow Lieb had raised. They thought it was so cute and Shifty tried to convince Chris that he needed a baby cow.  
He spent the rest of the day and the next two weeks hanging out with his friends. He even was third wheel to Shifty and Christenson and Grant and Tab on multiple occasions. Now the time had arrived to meet Web with Grant and Tab. He sat on a hard chair waiting for the plane and Web. Lieb spotted Web and waved surprising him. In all the texts they had sent he never told Web about meeting him at the airport. Web looked at him and stared a lot he knew how he looked after working on the farm at the summer. It was so obvious Web was checking him out a lot.  
     “Hey Web. I thought I would surprise you and if you want go get coffee. We could talk there too.” Lieb greeted him and he could read the nervousness coming off of Web.  
          “ Sure and I would really like to talk as well. There is a lot of things I need to tell you.” Web told him.  
             Grant and Tab walked behind them as they just took in being in each other’s space again. Lieb openly checked Web out and Web did the same. They arranged for Grant and Tab to drop them off at a nearby cafe. Grant and Tab smiled at the two of them and walked away hands intertwined. Those two were so going to tell everyone about this.  
       “Have fun you two and don’t get into any trouble.” Tab told them as they got out at the coffee shop.  
        “I’ll leave the trouble up to you since you got the apartment to yourself.” Lieb quipped and smirked at the two.  
         Grant laughed and told him, “Believe me we will be taking advantage of the empty apartment. See you later and text us when you are ready.”  
                Lieb and Web went into the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. Lieb led them to the back of the place to a secluded table. He pulled out the chair for Web in which he sat down. Lieb then went straight into the talk and did not bullshit.  
“The reason I did not tell you or anyone I was going work on a farm was because I needed the time alone to make some decisions. There has been a lot a of money problems in my family and I almost had to drop out of college. The farm work helped a lot and the man who owns the place recommend me to a job here that makes a lot. I like to keep my personal life private especial things like this and I should not have snapped at you. You just wanted to talk and I was a dick. The thing I need to tell you is I really like you and want to date you.” Lieb told him.  
He knew it was a hard thing to talk about but he wanted Web to know everything about his situation. Web stared at him in shock and with his mouth wide open. He had finally got Web to stop talking. Before he could realize what had happened Web was kissing him and he kissed him back.  
They sat back after their kiss and just talked. Lieb finally felt okay talking about everything knowing Web would not judge. It was so wonderful have Web as a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
